Taking It To The Next Level
by Dragon-eyes22
Summary: [Sequel, LTP]. The Bladebreakers are back again to attend the BBA’s Beyblading School. As we all know, Kai left a heartbroken Laynie after some misunderstandings. But now, he wants her back but there’s something in his way is holding him back. Pride.
1. Default Chapter

Hi again guys! Guess who's back with the sequel to "Loving the Phoenix"! I know I let you guys wait but it seemed like I was stuck and I really wanted it to be good! I've been writing on other fics too, I guess you've read them in my weird 3 in 1 (yes, I couldn't think of anything better)… I'm gonna continue two of them maybe but I've to look up some things first… Just wanna say that I know "Lyrics from the bottom of my heart" sounds like another fic (A horrible week: Or is it?) and it's nothing weird with that cause I was inspired by that fic. It's not gonna be that similar in the future, if I continue writing on it, but the beginning is… NOTE: If you haven't read my "Loving the phoenix" I highly recommend that you do that before starting with this one. Everything will make more sense then :) 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also do NOT own MSN Messenger (kinda oblivious…). But I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast and all of my other OC's. Toni Hikari LaVelle and her bitbeast belong to Bed 'N' Breakfast.

Prologue 

-  "David, I can't take this any longer. Look at her. Just look at her." Josephine said with shaking voice as she watched her younger sister through the panorama window.

David followed his girlfriend's gaze and let it fell onto the sad features of Laynie. She sat on the bridge near the water, gazing out at the sea with a trailing look. David felt his heart ache and sighed.

-  "I don't know what to do!" Josephine continued. "All I know is that something has happened but I can't get it out of her."

-  "Have you tried talking to her? Maybe she just needs a push in the right direction?" David suggested and frowned.

Josephine shook her head. "I've tried. And all she does is giving me a faint smile, saying that everything is fine. But I know it's not. I mean, look at her…" Josephine felt miserable and failed as a sister, and tears started to rise in her blue eyes. Watching someone she cared so much for being this unhappy was tearing her apart.

David put an arm around her and held her close. "Listen here, Jo! You haven't done anything wrong. If Laynie wanna tell you, she will. But right now, I think she wants to be left alone." He said and kissed Josephine on her cheek.

-  "But she's never gonna!" Josephine exclaimed.

-  "She will." David seemed to be convinced though. "And she will tell when she's ready. Right now, we'll leave her alone and let her deal with whatever it might be." He added in a persuading tone.

Josephine opened her mouth to say something back, but David stopped her effectively with a kiss.

[I hope you're right… Don't know how much longer I can watch her sink deeper and deeper… Maybe Toni can give us some answers when she comes back…]

----------------------------

Laynie squeezed her legs tight to her body. The wind made her hair whirl up in her face and she closed her eyes. The salt air was refreshing and maybe, she could start dealing with "the problem."

_-  "Kai, are you breaking up with me?" _

_-  "If I'm not wanted, why should I stay? It's over, and it was your choice…" _

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the bridge. It was no longer the two of them. Now, it was Laynie and it was Kai.

[Not a we.] Laynie thought and more tears fell. He broke up and she didn't even know what she had done wrong. All she knew was that she was lost now.

Where she once had thought she had found a home, something safe to return to, there was only empty promises and broken dreams left.

Laynie remembered one moment particularly clearly. The dance on the balcony, the night when BBA had held their big celebration party. The night Kai made a promise. A promise he broke.   

_-  "Will you leave me?" She had whispered. _

_Kai held her closer. "Never."_

[Can't imagine how I could have believed him.] Laynie started to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. All the sadness and confusion she had felt for a month now slowly turned into anger… 

Promises… What a joke.

Why didn't he tell her WHY he broke up?

[Where are the answers, Kai? All you left was questions and confusion. And I hate you for that.]

Wait a second? Did she just think HATE him? Laynie was surprised. All these tears she had spilled over him. All the hours of loneliness. And now she hated him?

-  "I hate him." She spoke out loud. "I hate him."

And it felt good. Hatred and anger was so much easier to carry than sadness. First of all and most important, it didn't hurt any longer.

[Is it wrong of me for hating him?] Laynie thought.

Of course she couldn't hate him for not loving her the same way she loved him. But she could hate him for not telling her why.

And hell if she wasn't gonna.

----------------------------------

Kai slowly walked upstairs. The stairs felt like they never was gonna end and walking this slow only made it worse. Actually, everything felt worse for the moment.

[I guess friendship makes loneliness less fun…] He thought as he finally reached his door.

Mr. Dickenson had rented a big apartment for him. More than enough for a lonely sixteen years old boy. He guessed Mr. Dickenson had counted on that Laynie was gonna be there too… Too bad he screwed up.

-  "Well done Kai…" He muttered and resisted the urge of slamming the door shut. He had tried that once, but just 30 seconds later a woman in the early thirties had showed up asking him for some silence. And Kai was tired of arguing.

[Everything feels so _worthless_ when you don't have someone you wanna make happy. Someone like Laynie.]

God, did he miss her or what? Without Laynie, even the damn minutes felt like an eternity. You could probably say that Kai's whole world had slowed down to slow motion mode, just waiting for something or someone to start it up again.

Of course he had been beyblading. Mr. Dickenson had arranged so a room could be used as a beystadium with a bowl and spotlights for perfect light. And training worked well. It was a good way of keeping his minds on different things than a certain emerald-eyed girl. At least for a moment.

It was like she was haunting him. She lingered on his mind day as night, Monday as Friday, wake as sleep. He could see her face, sometimes smiling sometimes looking sad.

But oh, was it familiar? He knew every spot in her face, from the light-pink lips to the emerald-eyes, sparkling with life. He knew every line in her hand.

Kai wondered if she ever gave him even half of the time he gave her, thinking and longing for her. Probably not.

She was probably out with some other guy right now. A girl like Laynie couldn't stay single too long…

Deep down, Kai knew that he had had his chance. But he couldn't help but hope. What if Laynie had forgiven him by now? Maybe she had forgot all of those nasty things he said to her?

Kai wished he could pick up the phone, dial her number, and tell her exactly what he felt. He wanted it so bad, but something held him back.

And Kai knew perfectly well what it was.

Pride.

Even now, when he wanted her back more than ever, he couldn't admit to her. He had been wrong. So wrong.

Wrong about everything. He knew that all he had to do was call her and tell how sorry he was. Too bad it picking up the phone seemed to be impossible…

Kai scowled. The summer had just started and he was already going crazy without her. How the hell would he cope with the whole summer then? Two months of loneliness…

Of course he could meet Tyson and Toni whenever he felt for it but he wasn't that desperate. Yet.

He sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He knew that Laynie, David and Josephine were staying in David's family's summerhouse in Croatia. Toni had chose to spend three weeks together with Tyson, Max and Kenny in Bakuten.

Kai knew that Bakuten only was half an hour's car trip from his apartment. But, again, something held him back and this time it wasn't pride.

Ok, maybe a little bit of pride but most of all, he felt ashamed of facing them after treating Laynie in such a bad way. It was not often Kai felt shame, but he was sure of one thing. He couldn't care less if the feeling stayed away.

---------------------------------

Mariah rubbed the sleep from her eyes. For one second, she wondered where she was. Then she felt an arm around her waist, holding her close and she smiled.

Ray.

She gazed at her sleeping boyfriend and a warm feeling of happiness filled her. He looked so sweet, sleeping next to her with his hair in a mess and a calm look on his face. Steady, regular breathings.

She loved him so.

As Mariah thought these words, an ache in her heart interrupted the happiness. It was so unfair that she, Mariah, could be so happy when Laynie was so sad. Mariah knew Laynie was almost heartbroken since Kai's strange behavior from their chats on MSN and by phone.

Almost at the same time Laynie arrived to David's house in Croatia, Mariah had demanded their number from Mr. Dickenson and called immediately. It had taken some time, but soon Mariah had pulled the whole story out of Laynie. Laynie had been reluctant in the beginning but Mariah kept pushing her and all of Laynie's invisible walls for protecting had faded and she accepted what Maria could give her. Friendship and understanding.

But Mariah understood that what she said only made sense for the moment. The pain Laynie felt was hidden deep down in her heart and no one but Kai himself would probably soothe it…

It was hard for Mariah just to watch her friend sink deeper and deeper into herself, cutting herself out completely.

[I wonder if bringing her to China would help? We could beyblade and maybe I might be able to cheer here up a little. Who knows? Maybe she'll even find a new boyfriend?] Mariah smirked and quickly nudged Ray to make him wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and she saw him stare at the ceiling before turning his head towards her. A smile spread over his lips as he sat up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Mariah smiled brightly back at him. This way of waking up was not bad at all.

-  "Morning Ray." She said.

-  "Morning 'Mia'" He replied and glanced at the clock. 9.53 am.

-  "Ray…?" Mariah began and looked at Ray, waiting for a reply.

Ray gazed into her eyes as he took in the seriousness in her voice.

[What is going on? This sounds serious…] He thought and frowned.

-  "Uh-huh." Ray said and watched Mariah bit her bottom lip like she hesitated a lot.

Suddenly, a scary thought hit Ray. She wasn't breaking up was she?

Without noticing, an almost scared expression settled on his face. Mariah who was just about to say something stopped.

-  "What is it Ray?" She said with worried voice. "You look terrified… Or something."

Ray realized how he must look and smiled. "It's nothing, tell me what you was thinking of!"

-  "Ok, you know Laynie is kinda sad right now…"

-  "Kinda sad? I would say she's heartbroken." Ray interrupted.

Mariah nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But maybe she would feel better if we invited her to China for some time with us? I don't know how you feel, but I miss her a lot and it would be great to see her again. Maybe she misses us too and…"

Ray laughed. She always talked that much when she was nervous. "Quit it 'Mia'!" He said and covered her mouth with his hand. "Of course she can come. I miss her too and yes, it would be great if she came."

-  "So? Let's send an email then!" Mariah exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed.

-  "Do that, meanwhile I'll make us some breakfast…"

----------------------------

Laynie sighed as she turned on her computer. She doubted that someone would be online this early but anyway… She felt a little lonely and longed for some company.

She clicked on MSN Messenger's icon and waited for the system to log her in. Laynie liked the internet. It was a good way of keeping in touch with everyone and talking on MSN was so much easier than talking in the "real" world.

A box saying _You've one unread email_ popped up and she clicked on it.

[Probably some annoying spam…] She thought and waited for the page to load.

But it wasn't. Laynie smirked when she saw whom it was from. It was from Mariah.

_Ni hao Laynie!_

_Ray and me wondered if you wanna visit us here in China. It would be great to see you again, we misses you a lot! Please, give me a call or reply this mail! _

_Hugs, Mariah _

Laynie smiled even broader. Visiting Mariah and Ray might be a good way to keep her thoughts on different things than Kai. She clicked on reply and started typing an answer.

_Hi Mia! _

_Thanks, I'd love to come! Just tell me a date and time, I'll be there! _

_Love, Laynie_

--------------------------

Josephine had gladly paid for Laynie's flight ticket. So two days later, Laynie was squeezed in a tight hug by Mariah.

-  "It's so great to see you again, Laynie!" She exclaimed and smiled.

-  "Nice to see you two too!" Laynie replied and smiled back. It felt so good to see them again. Maybe Kai had let her down, but this time she was back around friends. Friends that loved and cared for her. Where she was meant to be.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

There ya go then! Prologue finished and now it's time to move on to the first chapter.

Please, leave me a review and if you can think of anything you want this sequel to contain, please tell me! I can't promise it'll be included, but I'd love you forever if you made some suggestions!

Hugs, Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22

****

****


	2. Boarding The BBA's Beyblading School

Anim3-anj3l: Of course I'm gonna continue! Can't get rid of me that easily… ;)

Insanely-hyperactive: I'm sorry I always have to leave when it comes to MSN! But I'm already online too much… Next time I'll try to stay longer!

Nise-anjel: Yeah, misunderstandings can make someone's life a living hell. 

She Devil 2004: YAY for me, who updated :D Sorry to keep you waiting! Yeah, I'd love to kill someone in the fic, but since this is rated PG-13 and the genre's romance I don't think it would be such a good idea… Who knows? Maybe I'll create a new fic, rated R so I can kill someone?

Sleepy-zzz: I'm so sorry I made you wait so long… School has been a bitch recently and I've written around 8 tests plus homeworks… -  -'

Endlessdeviltry: Next chapter's coming along! By the way, I really like your penname!

Shy-sweet-azn: So, what did you think of Loving the Phoenix then? I think it was a pretty okay first fic, but I know there were a lot of mistakes… Are you Asian? Where are you from?

Kai Rei's Girl Forever: Thanks! 3 in 1 yes… Hm, I still don't know which one to post!

Emeraldeyes90: Thanks, Emma!

Surfergurl16: Is it quick enough?

Tru-Lone-Wolf: I'll leave you a review!Always nice to help a little!

Cyberlink42: Banned from the net huh? Sounds awful to me…

Beddy: Hm, I think I know what you mean… But I'm not sure though… :S

Bs3ssi0n: I dunno when yet… But it'll be in this fic at least. ;) I think I'll let them suffer a little more though..

Thanks to all of my reviewers! It's always nice to read what you think about my fic! :D  Here's next chapter! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I do not own Toni, she belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast.  

Chapter One: Boarding the BBA's Beyblading School 

****

Laynie removed her black sunglasses and gazed upon the gigantic ship that would be her home for the upcoming eleven months. She read the name "_S.S Atlantica" _on the ship's front.

Laynie had mixed feelings about this. Meeting her team and all of her friends again was going to be so fun but someone, or more exactly, _someone_ bothered her. A certain Russian had been in her mind during the whole summer…

Laynie knew she was supposed to hate him. Dammit, she had promised herself that she felt nothing for him any longer.

But it was hard. Even though she convinced herself over and over again, she couldn't hate him. The only thing she could feel was sorrow. Sorrow and pain.

How was she supposed to act? Pretend that nothing had happened? That she didn't care?

Of course she could do that. But Laynie highly doubted that she had actor talent enough for such a thing as that. She knew that her eyes always betrayed her.

All of her strong feelings shone out of her eyes.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" _

The lyrics from the song _"Bring me to life" _by Evanescence suddenly came into her mind and she smirked. That explained exactly how good her acting talents actually were. Crap.

[Hell with that!] Laynie thought. [I'm not gonna change because of him! If he thinks I'm being annoying, then he can avoid me. Cause I'm NOT GONNA CHANGE]

Laynie placed her shoulder bag over her left shoulder and grabbed her big bag with all of her clothes and stuff. Josephine had more than enough, made sure that Laynie had clothes so it was gonna last for three years…

Even though Laynie had changed during the summer, her dislike for shopping still was as strong as ever. But Josephine had bought clothes and forced Laynie to wear them.

And, even Laynie had to admit it, Josephine DID have a good taste in clothes. Laynie smirked.

-  "Hey, why are you smiling?" A voice said and Laynie immediately turned her head towards the speaker. Which happened to be the person with good taste in clothes herself. Josephine. Toni had gone together with Tyson to the ship already and left Josephine and Laynie on the dock.

-  "Nothing." Laynie replied and shook her head so the black bangs whirled around her head. 

-  "Sure…" Josephine said teasingly and nudged her sister. "I believe it's the hot guy over there who's the source to your sudden happiness!"

Laynie cocked one eyebrow. What was Josephine talking about?

She turned her head again, in the direction Josephine had nodded, and met a pair of brown eyes. She hurried to remove her gaze and snapped her head to Josephine again.

-  "If you're gonna be like this all this year, I'll think of any way to get rid of you!" She said threatening and glared at Josephine.

Josephine laughed. When Mr. Dickenson had asked her if she was interested in work as an English teacher during this year, she had been very excited but had asked Laynie if it was okay first. So, she knew that Laynie didn't have anything against it.

[We've grown pretty close lately I think. But still, there's rooms in her I can't enter yet. But we're moving along great!] Josephine thought and watched Laynie sit down on her bag.

Josephine had tried to make Laynie tell what was bothering her but she hadn't success. After Laynie's trip to China, Laynie had been a little happier and not that closed any longer. But Josephine still wondered what really had happened during Laynie's last weeks with the Bladebreakers. It was obvious that something serious had happened, but she couldn't place a finger on what.

(A/N: Hm, I don't know how it is with that finger thing in your countries but we say that in Sweden though!)

-  "So, Laynie. What do you say? Shall we board now or make them wait for us huh?" She said and smiled brightly.

Laynie gave her a half of a smile back and got onto her feet again. She had seen Mariah, Ray, Tyson and, of course, Toni during summer but it would be great to see Max again. Ok, she could find his happiness and hyperness a bit annoying sometimes (read: often) but she liked him anyway. Kenny, _"The Chief"_ wasn't gonna be there with them this year. Being the genius he was, he had been accepted to the number one data-school in the world. Therefore, he couldn't come along with his team but he had sent them his most sincere apologizes.

---------------------------

-  "Laynie!"

Laynie heard a high-pitched voice scream her name before someone glomped her with such force she almost fell off her feet. She could a glimpse of pink and realized that the human bomb was no one more then Mariah.

-  "Mariah!" She exclaimed and smiled. She gave Mariah a quick hug before taking a step backwards to take a look at her friend.

Mariah wore white jeans and a white top with pink roses on, and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

-  "Hey, what about us then?" Max grinned and Laynie smiled at him.

-  "Of course I've missed you. I've missed all of you…"

But when Laynie said the last part her voice trailed off in a whisper as she carefully turned her head to Kai, so little that it was almost impossible to see. But Kai noticed and gazed back.

Laynie swallowed once and started to bit her bottom-lip. She gave him a hurt look before turning away, giving Tyson another smile. But Kai could see how she really had to force herself to that smile. And he didn't feel good about it at all.

The look she had given him was pure sorrow and it had ached in his heart so badly he could have lay down and died in the same minute. He hated himself for being the one who had made her feel like she did.

[I'm sorry…] He thought and wondered why it was so damn hard to get those two words over his lips.

Damn pride.

--------------------------

Laynie sank down onto one of the many chairs, waiting for Mr. Dickenson to begin his speech. She had Mariah on her left side and Max on her right. Kai sat two seats away, next to Ray who sat next to Mariah.

Tyson and Toni was already in some kinda discussion with Kevin from The White Tigers and was talking very loud. Unfortunately, the three of them were very deep into the problem so neither of them noticed that the crowd around them had become silent, waiting for the teenagers to stop. Which they didn't though…

[I don't know them. I don't know them. I DO NOT know them!] Laynie tried to persuade herself, but failed. With a sigh, she rose from her chair, quickly walking over and smacking a hand into Tyson's head.

-  "Shut up!" She snarled and glared at him.

-  "Ouch, that hurt!" Tyson whined and Laynie continued her glaring.

-  "Serves you right. Now shut up and listen cause I don't wanna have to baby-sit you this year too!" She hissed before walking back to her place.

Laughing and giggles could be heard but Laynie ignored them. All she wanted was to get out of this crowd and get some privacy. She still hated being in the middle of big groups.

-  "Ahem." Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat, waited for all of them to settle down and be quiet. When it was as quite as possible, he continued. "I would like to welcome all of you to BBA's Beyblading School."

A spontaneous applause was launched and yet again, he waited for them to quite down.

-  "I will not waste your time with any of my boring speeches, but before the card-keys to your rooms will be handed out, I would like to present the teachers who will guide you through all of the lessons you'll have."

Tyson groaned as he heard the word _"lessons"_ and received some amused gigglings.

-  "So, if all of the teachers would like to say their name and which subject or they are gonna have." Mr. Dickenson stepped aside and a woman with blonde hair came out on the little stage, which was built in front of the rows of chairs.

The woman seemed to be in the middle age, and she had a sincere face and she showed two perfect lines of white teeth as she gave them a broad smile.

-  "I'm Miss. Joanna McKenzie and I'll be one of the teachers teaching mathematics."

Laynie winced as she heard the word maths. She hated maths. For the first, she was awfully bad at it, and for the second she just didn't like it. Her strongest sides were P.E and Art. Maybe English too, if Josephine wasn't gonna make it hard for her…

Next teacher was a tall man and he immediately gave an impression of discipline.

-  "My name is Mr. Jonathan Edwards and I'll be teaching Physical Education."

Next person out was no on less than Josephine. She gave them an even broader smile than Miss. McKenzie and someone shouted:

-  "Wow, is she a teacher? Man, she's hot!"

Josephine looked stunned for a moment, before she started laughing.

-  "Well, I am a teacher. My name is Josephine Potter and I'll be teaching English."

-  "Looks like someone's gotta have English as his favorite subject." Mariah whispered to Laynie and giggled. Laynie smirked as an answer before turning her head to the stage again. She was kinda surprised when she saw who it was standing there.

-  "Max, what's your mum doing here?" She whispered to the blonde boy next to her.

-  "Teaching." Max replied and shrugged. Laynie sighed.

[Like that wasn't obvious?]

After Judy Tate, four unfamiliar faces was presented before someone at least Tyson knew very well came out…

-  "Dad!?" What are you doing here?" He shouted and got up onto his feet.

-  "Tyson! I told you I was gonna be teaching both History of our own time and History of Beyblading!" Tyson's dad sighed.

(A/N: HELP! I don't know Tyson's dad's name! Please, if you know, TELL ME!)

-  "No, you haven't!" Tyson shouted again.

-  "Hi Mr. Kinomiya!" Toni chirped and Tyson's dad sweatdropped.

-  "Sit down both of you or will I have to place both of you in detention right away?" He said and made Tyson and Toni sit down again.

He took a deep breath. "Well, as I said, I'm  ------- Kinomiya and I'll be teaching History of both Beyblading and our own time."

------------------------------

-  "I'm glad it turned out to be the three of us sharing a room!" Mariah said happily and flopped onto her soft bed.

-  "Yeah, I don't know what I've had done if I'd been paired with Jennifer in my team." Emily sighed and seemed to thank God for not being placed with her team's fifth member.

Laynie smiled as she watched the orange-haired girl unpack her things and folding them in neat piles before placing them in the wardrobe. Mariah had just tossed all of her clothes in her wardrobe without even looking where they had landed. Laynie herself had followed Emily's example with folding them at least.

-  "I think I'm going off to see Ray… Anyone coming along?" Mariah chirped and tilted her head to one side.

Laynie shrugged. It wasn't like she had anything more important to do…   

-  "Sure. I'm coming." She replied. "What about you, Em?"

-  "Nah, I've to set up my laptop and everything. But I'll see you later. Leave your cell phones on!" Emily said and Laynie and Mariah nodded as a sigh that they would do that.

Laynie and Mariah started walking down the long corridor, but just as they reached around the corner, Laynie remembered that she had one of Ray's CD's she had borrowed and he probably wanted back by now.

-  "Hm, Mariah, please wait here one second while I'm running back to get Ray's Linkin Park CD?" She said before turning on her heels, walking around the corner.

Or, more exactly, crashing into someone… With a frown, Laynie lifted her head to see who it was she had ran in to.

And stared into turquoise eyes, deep as the ocean.   

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yup, chapter one done then. Please review and tell me what you think of it! And, don't forget to tell me if you know **what Tyson's dad's name is!**

By the way, if you feel for it, go and read the fic I'm co-writing with Bed 'N' Breakfast; Edge of Heaven! Next chapter will be written by Beddy!  

See ya later,

Hugs, Emma


	3. Deep As The Ocean

Suicide-greeting: Here's some more coming for ya! 

Anim3-anj3l: Might be Kai… Might not be. I would vote for the last one though

Surfergurl16: Glad you found my update quick enough :) Too bad this one isn't… 

Lil Tanuki: Lol, yeah, I've been wondering where you'd gone. Of course I remember you! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed steadily but I hardly find time to read other fics nowadays… Tyson's last name is Kinomiya in Japanese. In Sweden it's Granger too but I prefer Kinomiya. I thought of rename him as Takao Kinomiya but Tyson goes so much better than Takao… right? I guess I've some kinda pride myself too but since I don't have much of a love life it doesn't' matter.

Jen: Thanks! I'll try to update a.s.a.p

Cyberlink42: Thanks!

Nise-anjel: Yeah, love IS complicated. By the way, happy late b-day!

Endlessdeviltry: Next chapter's coming along here! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Ruby Moon: Aww, thanks! :D

Bs3ssi0n: Yay! Finally I can spell your name! :D Yeah, I know who she bumped into (of course). But how many people have turquoise eyes? ;) 

Kinau: Wow, I feel honored! But I can assure you that there are a lot of authors out here who are way better than me. But I don't mind at all being on your Author Alert!

Tru-Lone-Wolf: No problems with the review at all! But, I'm not some kinda expert at all so everything I write in my reviews is from my own point of view! But, if someone wants me to read and review a fic, tell me your penname and I'll do it!

Lil baby phoenix: Thanks a lot.

Kelly (Beddy): 1. Sorry for the name confusion --;… 2. No problems   3. What kinda flute do you play? I play two types

Starbugkenny: Yeah, of course I've missed you! :D

Sacred Phoenix: What's wrong with author's alerts? You mean it's annoying?  New challenges and teams are coming soon!

chikaitou-411: Thanks a lot! Nice to see a new face! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Beyblade's characters and I do not own Toni who belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast. I do own Laynie and her bitbeast, Josephine and probably all of the people you don't recognize…

Chapter Two: Deep As The Ocean 

****

Mariah smirked as she watched her friend turn on her heel and race back to their cabin. Laynie seemed to be a little happier now when she had more things upon her mind, things that could keep her from concentrating on Hiwatari too much…

When Laynie had come over to China, she had been very moody and hadn't talked much at all. But after a while, she had opened up a little and she smiled more often. Mariah was glad she had. It was no fun when one of her best friends was unhappy and she couldn't help.

Mariah was a caring person, she just was. It wasn't something she had to force herself to. It was in her heart.

[Maybe a new boyfriend could her Laynie stop thinking of Kai and move on?] She wondered and smiled. [I guess we're on the right place then. It must be loads of good-looking bladers here!]

Mariah blushed as she realized what she just had thought. It wasn't like she was tired of Ray or something! No, she was more in love with Ray than ever and nothing in the world could change that!

Suddenly, a loud _crash_, followed by an _"Ouch!" _could be heard around the corner Laynie had turned and Mariah hurried over.

In a mess on the floor, Laynie lay in a heap with a red-haired boy with turquoise eyes. Mariah's eyes widened. Was this boy handsome or what?!

-  "Get off me!" Laynie muttered and tried to shove the boy away. But he was too heavy.

-  "What an attitude! You were the one who bumped into me after all!" The boy replied and started to get up from the floor.

-  "Yeah, but why didn't you look out? You must have heard me coming!" Laynie continued as she got up on her feet again.

The redhead gazed at her in disbelief. "Do I look like someone who has an X-ray vision or what?" He said and Laynie could see a little smile play in the corner of his mouth.

-  "Maybe." She said and crossed her arms.

-  "Yeah right…," the boy said and snorted. "Hey, aren't you from the Bladebreakers?"

But Laynie didn't reply and Mariah did it instead.

-  "She's Laynie Kim and I'm Mariah Lan. I'm from the White Tigers."

(A/N: Hm, I believe I've heard that Mariah's last name is Lan… But I'm not sure, ok?)

-  "Nice to meet you. You're Ray Kon's girl huh?" the redhead replied. "I'm Tala Valkov but the way."

Mariah nodded proudly and blushed slightly. She glanced over to Laynie and was surprised to find her with an almost happy expression over her face.

-  "Tala Valkov?" Laynie said and started smiling. "From Russia?"

-  "Um, yeah? How did you know that?" Tala frowned and gazed at Laynie.

-  "Don't you remember me? We used to play when we were younger." Laynie smiled and her green eyes started to sparkle.

Tala stared at her for a moment and Laynie could almost see how hard he was thinking to remember her. After some seconds, a smile lit up the redhead's face.

-  "Wow, sorry I didn't recognize you but it has been a while you know." He said and Laynie shook her head, smiling.

-  "Don't worry. Must be seven years ago now, right? For you at least." Laynie said and Tala nodded.

Mariah was confused. Who was this Tala? How did he know Laynie? And why was Laynie so happy to see him? WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

-  "Ahem," she cleared her throat to get Laynie's attention again. "Can anyone explain to me what's going on here?"

Laynie turned to her pink-haired friend and gave her an apologizing gaze. "Sorry, Mariah. You see, Tala and I used to play together when we were around nine, when our families had important meetings."

-  "Play?" Tala interrupted. "You mean beyblading?"

-  "Come on, Tala. We did more than just beyblade?" Laynie tried as she gave him an amused gaze.

She knew that Beyblade had been the only thing they had talked about when they met, but it wasn't really their fault. Growing up in a family which entire life existing for beyblading had some certain effects. Laynie and Tala had breath beyblading and every free minute had been spent on improving their skills. Just to become the greatest beyblader ever.

-  "Do you still live at home, Tala?" Laynie suddenly said and her features darkened.

Tala gave her a painful look before lowering his gaze to the ground. Since the World Championships in the Biovolt Stadium, his father Boris Valkov was now in prison and Tala was all on his own.

-  "No." He simply said and Laynie knew better than to push him further when he sounded like he did.

-  "Ok." She said and smiled weakly.

-  "What about you?" Tala said and cocked one eyebrow. "You still live in the huge mansion of yours?"

Laynie shook her head. "Kicked out…" She mumbled without meeting his gaze.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the three of them and Laynie shifted foot over and over. Tala cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling.

-  "So…," Mariah started. "Where were we going, Laynie?"

-  "Oh, yes. Sorry, Mariah." Laynie replied, happy that someone had broken the silence. She turned to Tala. "I'm sorry Tala, but we've to go now. But I'll see you around, ok?"

Tala smiled and nodded. "Yeah, probably have some classes together too. By the way, say hi to Kai when you see him. If I remember it right, you guys are a couple?"

Laynie smiled faded away. "Not really…" She said as she turned on her heel and disappeared down the corridor again to get Ray's CD.

Mariah smiled apologizing at him before following her friend. "Bye Tala, see you later!"

---------------

Tala followed Mariah and Laynie with his gaze and smirked. It had been long since he had seen his friend and to see her again made him happier than ever. He had missed her. Even though Laynie could be a little cold and closed sometimes when you first meet her, there was a warm and caring person hidden behind all those walls she had put up to hide. But Tala knew he was just the same. Growing up in families like they had put a lot of pressure on them. They needed to success. To win every beybattle and always be the best. It could be too much for a child.

-  "Valkov, what's up with the smirking?"

A voice snapped Tala out of his thoughts and he turned around to face the speaker.

It was Kai. First, Tala's eyes widened in surprised but soon, an amused smile settled onto his lips. When Tala had been placed in the Abbey, Kai Hiwatari, grandson to the important man Voltaire Hiwatari, had become his friend and no one else understood him better than this blue-haired guy.

-  "Nothing. Met an old friend, that's all." Tala replied.

-  "Wow, Valkov. You actually have friends?" Kai said and pretended to be surprised. All of this teasing and joking was part of his and Tala's friendship and both of them were used to it.

-  "Well, well…," Tala continued. "What is it I'm hearing about you and Laynie Kim?"

Kai winced as he heard Laynie's name. It was sad to see what they had become. Friends. And maybe not even that.

-  "I guess I heard wrong, or what?" Tala said and frowned.

-  "No, you didn't." Kai said slowly and shook his head. "We were a couple, but I screwed up big time and I broke up with her accidently."

-  "You broke up with her accidently?" Tala replied in disbelief. "How the hell do you break up with someone accidently? Did you say it in your sleep or what?"

-  "I don't wanna talk about it." Kai looked away and refused to meet Tala's gaze.

Tala shrugged. He knew better than to push Kai when he acted like he did now. After all, he wasn't gonna start a fight with him the very first time he met him in six years…

-  "Fine with me. But Laynie seemed pretty low." Tala couldn't keep the accusing tone out of his voice and Kai winced again.

-  "Thanks Valkov. That really cheered me up…"

Tala smirked. "You're welcome." He said and winked at his friend. "So, what have you been up to lately? Except for winning the European I mean."

Kai started walking down the corridor and Tala followed.

-  "Nothing… Since I don't live home at the mansion anymore, there's not much to do when there's no tournaments…" Kai said with a bored voice.

-  "You're not staying with Voltaire any longer?" Tala's voice was surprised. "How come?"

Kai gave him an odd look. "Where have you been the whole summer?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

(A/N: Hm, was it IRONIC or SARCASTIC? Can't remember… Correct me if I'm wrong…) 

-  "Haha. Very funny." Tala said. "But tell me then."

-  "Voltaire's trying to take over the world once again and Jack Kim is helping him. But it surprises me that Boris hasn't announced his part yet…" Kai explained and this time, it was Tala's turn to wince. His father's presence still was a sensitive chapter and to be honest, Tala avoided it as much as he could. But he couldn't run from the past forever. Soon, it would come back and Tala would have to face his fears once again. But this time, he was on the right side at least.

-  "Boris is still in prison." Tala mumbled and Kai nodded.

A silence settled between them and no one felt any desire to break it. Kai studied his left hand while Tala stared at a spot on the wall in front of them.    

-  "But, if I've got it right, you're living on your own you too?" Kai suddenly said and broke the silence.

Tala nodded. "Yeah," he said and looked back at Kai. "Can be damn lonely sometimes…" He added and smirked.

-  "Talk about it… Haven't met anyone since July…" Kai replied. "Not that I needed it. I've been beyblading a lot, because of… You know what."

-  "Yeah…" Tala confirmed that he knew what Kai meant. With Biovolt's threat hanging above them, everyone's skills needed to be almost perfection.

-----------------

-  "Man, this is crazy!" Tyson exclaimed as he received the following year's scheme with all of the classes they were gonna have.

-  "I suggest we make a demonstration! No way I'm gonna take this!" Toni shook her head and her eyes shimmered in defiance.

-  "Come on guys, how tough can it be?" Max tried to cheer them up. "And look! We've at least two hours of beyblade practice every day."

Tyson snorted. "Wow, two hours? Very generous. Last year I could beyblade ALL THE DAY!" He shouted out the last part of the sentence.

-  "Shut up, Tyson!" Kai demanded and sent one of his best death-glares at him.

Tyson stuck out his tongue and made a face.

Laynie gazed at her teammates and sighed. [Some thins never changes…] She thought as she bit her bottom lip. She glanced over at Kai. [But I guess some does…]

The two classes had been arranged so three teams had formed one class each. The Bladebreakers had been placed together with the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys. It was a great class, and Laynie was happy with being in the same class as Tala.

-  "Tala!" She whispered and poked her red-haired friend in his back to get his attention. He turned around and gave her a smile.

-  "What's up, "Pixie"?" He said and smirked as he saw Laynie wince when she heard her nickname. Tala had given her the nickname "Pixie" long time ago, from her short length and Laynie had hated as much as he loved it.

-  "Don't call me that." She said and crossed her arms. "You know I hate it."

Tala chuckled. "Sorry, but some things NEVER changes you know. Besides, I like it."

-  "Whatever you say, red-head…" Laynie mumbled and shook her head. She knew it was worthless arguing with Tala. First of all, he was one year older and second, Laynie secretly enjoyed that someone cared for her so much to give her a nickname.

Mariah who sat next to Ray smiled inwardly as she saw the red-haired boy talk to her friend. Tala seemed to be a good friend and she knew it would be good for Laynie to have her mind on different things than Kai all the time. Sure, the best of everything would of course be if Kai apologized to Laynie and got together with her again. But, Mariah doubted that would ever happen…

-  "Silence, please!"

The teacher had stepped into the room and waited for the class to settle down and be quiet. And soon, everyone was. Well, except for two people…

-  "Miss. LaVelle and Mr. Kinomiya, would you please be quiet?"

Toni looked up as she heard someone say her name and elbowed Tyson to shut up. She smiled innocently at the woman in front of them.

-  "Thank you…," the teacher said. "I'm Joanna McKenzie for everyone who didn't know. I'm gonna be responsible for this class, so if you have any questions or if you're in trouble, all you have to do is come to me and I'll help you out as much as I can. Now, I'll do a roll-call to check so everyone is here and not somewhere else…"

As Miss. McKenzie begun the roll-call, Laynie let her gaze rest at Kai's handsome features. He sat alone, like Laynie, and had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Laynie felt a big squeeze around her heart. Not being able to touch him, not being able to kiss him… Laynie knew she had told herself that it was hate she felt, nothing but hate, but it seemed to be easier said and done. Even though she tried so hard, everything melted away and the only thing she could feel was sorrow. She felt so cold and lonely that it almost made her cry sometimes and she missed having him to comfort her.

But did she want him back?

One part of her still held her strong pride but another part wanted him back so badly it almost hurt. Mixed emotions and Laynie had no idea which one she preferred.

----------------

Kai opened his eyes as he felt someone's gaze upon him. And he was surprised when he Laynie's green eyes locked with him. And he couldn't tear his eyes away. But he wanted to do it. He could see right into Laynie's very deep soul and he didn't like what he saw at all… It pained him to see her so sad and hurt.

[It's… It's almost like she's… HEARTBROKEN?] Kai thought. [And it's all my fault…]

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

sigh I know it's short. Again. But you can't even imagine how much trouble I had writing this chapter… Wow… I'm in desperate need of some inspiration…

Thanks to all of you who told me Tyson's dad's name. Even though you weren't sure, I'm gonna use it…

So, next chapter then… The problem is that I know what to write in future chapters but to get there is another history… So, if anyone of you guys has any suggestion of a smaller thing that could happen in the next chapter, please tell me in a review! It could be everything from Tyson falling into the water to Max practicing cancan. (Silly I know but anyway… --,) Basically, it can be everything. EXCEPT, **Laynie and Kai get together**. Hehe, I already have things planned out for them  

And now, school is over for me so I've around 2½ months of FREEDOM! And freedom means more time to write! :D

Hugs, Emma (dragon-eyes22)

(By the way, if anyone has any questions about the fic or just wanna talk to me, catch me on MSN and I'll be happy to chat with you! emlan22hotmail.com  

      


	4. No More

Anim3-anj3l: Zeo? Must be someone in G-rev right? I believe I've heard that name... We still don't have V-force in Sweden so I feel so left behind --   Laynie and Tala? Hm... I'm not sure. Could be, could not be :)

Surfergurl16: I'm not sure if Toni and Tyson's gonna be a couple at all (Don't hit me Breakfast!) I like to see them more as the best of friends...

Lil Tanuki: Lol, everyone has a thing for Tala! I mean, who couldn't? He's just so cool, and the fact that he's a bad guy doesn't make it worse. Hehe.

Sleepy-zzz: Kai getting jealous of Tala is a great thing! I'll consider it seriously!

Endlessdeviltry: I'll try to update faster!

DontHaveOne: oh... I know nothing about skateboarding! Wish I did though, cause I LOVE watching it at Extremesport! If I knew anything, I would definitely use it in the fic!

Mystique Rain: Lol, I'm, having some problems imagine Tala as a matchmaker I'll change Mariah's last name, thanks for telling me! And I'll try to remember when it's sarcastic and ironic ;;

She Devil 2004: Kai and Laynie will get back together. But not yet. I wanna torture them a little longer. Hehe.

bs3ssi0n: Yes, more time do means quicker updates! Well, it depends on if another writer's block is gonna hit me again. But we pray that it'll not! I'm not sure if Harry Potter has been released in Sweden yet, but I'm definitely gonna see it!

Sacred Phoenix: Yeah, Tala is one of my favorites too! He's not as hot as Kai, but he's damn close!

YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai: I'm glad you liked Loving the Phoenix! After all, it was my first fic and I'm kinda surprised that so many liked it.

Nise-anjel: Good that you didn't find it short! But I'm gonna try to make them longer. I guess you and bs3ssi0n saw Harry Potter together ;)

Emeraldeyes90: Thanks! I'll try to update again asap!

Emma-chan: Wow, awesome job if you finished reading both fics in just ONE day. Credit to you! Yeah, my English has gotten a lot better! I did some terrible mistakes in the beginning bit they're edited now. Hehe. Of course I can review your fic! Lol, it's not many people at all who wants me to do it, I guess my opinion does count that much, huh? But I'll gladly do it for anyone interested.

Kelly (beddy): Lol, when the time is around midnight, I'm usually awake and writing on my next chapter. I find it a lot easier to write during night somehow. But, I am a night-owl… 

Tru-Lone-Wolf: Blood and action? Yeah, bring it on! Hehe

sammy: Yeah, I did! Surprised? LOL

Chikaitou-411: I'm so sorry for the shortness!

Strawberrylover: I'm so glad you liked it! There will be more battles (too bad I suck at writing them) A battle between Laynie and Tala? That would definitely be one good battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Beyblade's characters. I also do not own Toni LaVelle, who belongs to Breakfast. I also do not own the lyrics by Britney Spears. I do own Laynie and her bitbeast.   

Chapter Three: No More 

-  "You better start focusing, Tyson or I'll take you down in seconds!" Laynie scowled as she watched her blade circle around Tyson's Dragoon. It was obvious that Tyson had his thoughts at other things than beyblading.

-  "I AM FOCUSING!" Tyson shouted back, and Laynie could see how he straightened up and concentrated better.

-  "Drizzler! Attack!"

---------------

Kai watched Laynie and Tyson battle. As Laynie had said, Tyson didn't focus enough, but she herself impressed Kai more than he even wanted to admit. Before the summer, Laynie's defense had had some lacks, but it seemed like she'd improved almost everything and to Kai, she was probably at the level as him or at least close.

[She better be ready for some serious beyblading though… After what I've heard, the Black Cats is helping Biovolt to collect different bitbeasts and if she wanna keep hers, she better be good.] Kai though as he let his gaze rest on his former girlfriend. He missed her. He missed her a lot. But he was gonna have her back. Even if it meant fight back all the pride he possessed and take everything back.

[But how do you fight back who you are?] He couldn't help but wonder. It felt kinda useless to even try. Also, didn't Laynie once say that she loved him because of who he was?

Kai wasn't sure.

-------------------

-  "Yo, Hiwatari!"

Kai turned around when he heard someone call his name. It was Tala.

-  "Valkov. What are you doing here? Spying?"

Tala chuckled. He had already finished his team's practice but it didn't look like Kai was gonna end his team's any soon…

-  "Are you trying to train them into death?" He said jokingly.

-  "Hn." Was Kai's only reply and Tala shook his head.

-  "Wow, you really know how to live up to your reputation." Tala muttered and Kai coked an eyebrow.

-  "And what do you mean with that?"

Tala smiled. "Think about that, blue. I didn't come to play twenty questions with you. I came for a beybattle. Are you in?"

-  "You bet."

---------------

Laynie smiled in satisfaction as she saw Tyson's blade fly out of the dish as a result from Drizzler's violent attack from behind.

-  "Sorry, Tyson. But it seems like you've lost. Once again." Laynie said and caught her red blade in the hand.  

-  "Pah, you were lucky." Tyson replied and picked up his blade from the ground. "I let you win."

Laynie held back a snort. "You wish…" She muttered under her breath.

An image.

Laynie gasped as an imagine came up in her mind. A black Phoenix cried out in pain before it started falling into the nothingness that was below it. Laynie wanted to help. And she knew the ancient bird wanted her to do it too. But she couldn't. It was too late.

Suddenly, Laynie felt herself fall down into the black nothing. Right after the Phoenix. What was happening?

-  "Laynie? Are you alright?"

Laynie held back a groan as someone shook her. She opened one eye and stared into Tala's amazing aqua orbs.

-  "Laynie, what the hell happened? You just fell to the floor!" It was Toni's voice and Laynie registered how worried she sounded.

-  "I'm… I'm ok." Laynie said and tried to clear her head. It felt like her brain was covered in cotton, making it impossible to think. What was it she had seen? A bitbeast?

Black Dranzer.

Suddenly it struck her. The black Phoenix was nothing less than the evil bitbeast, which had almost taken over Kai the last year in the Biovolt Stadium. But this Phoenix she had seen wasn't the same one. It couldn't be. There was nothing evil left in the bird's eye when she had gazed into the bottomless orbs of wisdom. Laynie could almost swear that it had been… innocence. Innocence and the cry for help.

-  "Are you sure you're ok?" Tala gave her a suspicious look.

-  "Yeah, I'm fine! Really!" Laynie forced herself to give him a bright smile. "Don't worry."

Tala didn't seem to be convinced but he chose to not argue and helped her back onto her feet again.

-  "By the way, how did the battle end?"

-  "I guess you can call it a tie. Or what do you say, Kai?" Tala jerked his head in his friend's direction.

-  "Sure." Kai shrugged. It seemed like he didn't care at all what had happened to Laynie, but at the inside, he was more worried about her than everyone together. He just didn't dare to show it. And he hated that it was TALA who was the one to comfort her right now. Call it jealousy, but Kai couldn't help the pang of anger when he watched the two people he cared most for share a smile.

He needed her back quickly. Or else, he would go insane.

--------------

Tala sank down onto his bed and was just about to flop back and get some welcomed sleep when a demanding knock on the door was heard.

-  "Tala Valkov is not here. Go away!" He shouted to the door, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

-  "Nice one, Valkov." Kai's voice said. "Open the door, or I'll have Dranzer to do it for me."

Tala sighed. He knew it wasn't an empty threat from Kai's side. He hadn't been hanging with that guy not to know that Kai always meant what he said.

-  "You better have a good reason for coming this late, Hiwatari." Tala said when he had opened the door and let Kai in.

-  "Is 'I need to gather ten people to be ready for Biovolt's attack" good enough?" Kai said and cocked an eyebrow. "Or maybe 'I've some bad news for you' is also accepted?"

Tala bit his bottom lip and sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Bad news huh?" He said and waited for Kai to continue.

-  "It seems like Boris has escaped from the prison and the last location he had was Moscow, Russia." Kai said bitterly. "But I'm taking a wild guess on that his present location is right behind Voltaire's back."

-  "Shit." Tala cursed. "He must be furious at me…"

-  "Like I didn't piss Voltaire off? Stealing Dranzer and abandon my family?" Kai's voice was tired. "But, to be honest, I believe it's Laynie who really need to look out."

Tala nodded. If Kai and Tala had pissed their families off, Laynie had practically sealed her own death by abandon a family like the Kim's.

-  "What about the ten bladers then?" Tala asked quietly.

-  "I've talked to Mr. Dickenson and he wants me to gather the strongest bladers to be ready if Biovolt's planning an attack." Kai replied. "And, all of the bladers have to be at least sixteen years old. That means that you and I are in. So is Laynie. That makes us three."

-  "Ray Kon? And his girl?" Tala added and waited for Kai to confirm.

Kai nodded. "Five. Lee is definitely in. So is Robert Jagen. Seven. Emily and Michel from the All-Stars. Nine. "

-  "I don't know what you think, Tala, but I believe it's best to keep the rest of the Demolition Boyz out of this. But that's for you as the captain to decide."

-  "I agree." Tala nodded. "But that leaves us one blader short…"

-  "Yeah, but after what I've heard, two new teams are gonna join when we reach Australia…"

-  "What?" Tala frowned. More teams?

Kai gave him a questioning gaze. "That was what Mr. Dickenson said earlier. But wasn't that kinda obvious anyway? I mean, who can run a high school with only six teams?"

-  "I guess you're right…" Tala replied, but Kai could see that he wasn't thrilled about it. If Kai was reserved to new people, Tala was ten times worse. It was extremely hard to get his trust and if you betrayed it, you could be sure that whatever relationship you had with him was OVER.

Kai crossed his arms and become silent.

-  "So…" Tala began.

-  "Yeah, you're right. But now you know, so I guess I better go back to Ray…" Kai got on his feet and walked across the room to the door. Tala didn't follow.

-  "See you tomorrow then, Hiwatari. Remember we still have a beybattle to blade." Tala smirked as he said the last part.

-  "Yeah, but there isn't really a need for one right? Isn't it already proved that I'm the best blader if us?" Kai said jokingly and grinned.

Tala snorted. "You wish!" He laughed just before Kai shut the door.

--------------

Laynie just couldn't get the black Phoenix out of her mind. Together with Kai, it had given her a throbbing headache and all Laynie wanted was one nights good sleep. But there was only one little problem, it seemed like she suffered from a great, temporally fortunately, insomnia. 

-  "Fuck everything…" She groaned and rolled over to sleep on her back instead.

-  "Did you something, Laynie?" Mariah said as she tried to muffle a yawn.

-  "Nothing." Laynie snapped. She didn't want to discuss either the Kai-problem or Black Dranzer with Mariah. No, that was something she wanted to keep for herself. Maybe she would tell Tala.

Suddenly, Laynie shot her eyes open. The realization of what Kai really had done when he broke up with her slowly started to rip her heart in small, small pieces.

Yeah, it had hurt her badly when he had broken up with her but this was around a hundred times worse.

NO MORE

Laynie didn't know what she had thought earlier but now it really came to a clear what it meant. There wasn't the two of them anymore. No more. There would me no more kisses with Kai. No hugs. No comfort. NO MORE.

A thumping pain in her chest almost made it impossible for Laynie to breathe. Was this how it felt to be really heartbroken? Whatever it was, Laynie didn't want to feel this way. She wanted to be free from the curse Kai had placed on her. First, she had thought the love Kai gave her was a gift, but now she understood that it was more like a curse.

Now she really was dependent.

[Look at me!] She thought. [I am so weak. Can barely breathe on my own. All because of Kai.]

But it was too late to do anything about it. She was caught and she would stay that way until someone new came along. Or, even better, a miracle would happen, and Kai would take everything back.

But wait a minute? Had she lost all of her pride?

No, she hadn't. But she was close to desperation and all she wanted was to feel his love once again and just… just be.

But, would that ever happen? Or was she destined to be like this for the rest of her life?

Laynie doubted. The bond she and Kai had had was something rare and so special that no one else could replace him.

Ever time I try to fly I fall without my wings 

_I feel so small_

I guess I need you baby 

A lonely tear slowly rolled down Laynie's cheek. No more had such a definite meaning. She didn't want it to be like that.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Laynie knew she always had said she was never gonna be dependent on someone. But she was. She needed him. And she couldn't deny it any longer.

There was just one little problem.

She still had her pride and hell if she was gonna BEG him to take her back. Then it was worth the pain.

-----------------------

_I may have made it rain_

_Please, forgive me_

_My weakness cost you pain_

Kai knew Laynie was hurt and it was eating him alive to know that HE was the reason. He caused her pain and that was not exactly the effect he wanted to have on her…

Pride was his greatest weakness. Definitely. Earlier, he had thought it was one of his strongest sides, but now, it only seemed to make his life harder. But, it was a part of him and he had to live with it and not let it get the best of him.

-----------------------

-  "Soccer! I really like soccer!" Max exclaimed as he saw what they were gonna do this P.E class.

-  "Yeah! You and me in the same team! We're gonna kick major butt!" Tyson punched the air and grinned at his blonde friend.

The two of them clapped their hands together in a high-five when Toni interrupted.     

-  "What about me then?" She said and gave them a blaming gaze. "You think I can't play football or what?"

Tyson exchanged a quick glance with Max before turning to Toni with a forced smile placed onto his lips.

-  "Um… Yeah, you're probably good, Toni. It's not that… but… You know… You're a…"

-  "If you say GIRL, then I can't be responsible for my actions…" Toni snarled as she gave him a threatening gaze.

Tyson gulped. "I… I was gonna say…" He was thinking so much of something to use as an excuse that his ears almost started to let out steam.

-  "Yeah, Ty. What was you gonna say?" Laynie said, standing next to Toni with Mariah on her other side.

Tyson looked like he was under heavy pressure. He didn't feel the anger from three girls TOO tempting at all.

-  "I was gonna say that she's British!" Tyson exclaimed as he gave them a triumphant grin. It seemed like he was gonna tangle himself out of this pretty easily though.

Laynie gave him a mocking look through her emerald eyes. "Pah. Good one, Tyson. You do understand that I don't believe for you a second."

Tyson started to nod but when Max elbowed him to remind him of his mistake, he started shaking his head violently. Mariah gave him a funny look, which something mixed with amusement and disgust.

-  "You're so pathetic, Tyson…" She said and shook her head at the younger teen.

-  "Okay, may I please have some silence then?" The P.E teacher, Jonathan Edwards, said with loud voice and waited for his students to calm down enough for him to be heard.

-  "Welcome to our first Physical Education lesson. My name is Mr. Jonathan Edwards, and I'll prefer if you call me Mr. Edwards." He paused to shot a stern look at Tyson who whispered with Toni. Tyson gave him a sheepishly smile and become silent he too. "As you all can see, soccer is what we're gonna do today and I hope all of you will participle. I'll try to make two equal teams, but since I don't know any of your individual skills, I want you to do some random exercises before we start the match. Everyone, grab a ball and start dribble around the room."

Laynie caught a ball Ray had tossed to her and placed it in front of her feet. She had been a pretty good soccer player back in China. In the village she had lived in, the girls never played soccer so she had played with the boys. And playing with boys is a lot different than playing with girls. It was tougher and more physical.

-  "Hi, Pixie!" Tala winked at her and nudged her. Laynie gave him a half smile.

-  "Why this happy all of a sudden?" She asked and tilted her head to the left. Tala cocked one eyebrow.

-  "So when I say Hi to my friend, I'm being more happy than usually?" He said questionably and pretended to sound surprised.

-  "Meh, you know what I mean." Laynie muttered back and started running with the ball. Tala caught up with her.

-  "Ok, let's say I'm happy then. But then, why are you so low?"

Laynie frowned. It was tempting to let Tala in and tell him how she really felt. Maybe she needed it? Maybe she just saw it unclear, blinded by emotions? Before she could regret it, Laynie nodded her head in Kai's direction.

Tala followed where she had nodded with his gaze and wasn't too surprised to see who it was. He knew things weren't too good between them, but he wasn't sure of how to help.

-  "Aha." Was everything he managed to say and Laynie gave him an odd gaze. 

-  "So 'Aha' is your only help?"

-  "I'm so sorry, Laynie. Maybe this is a thing just between the two of you?" Tala suggested and Laynie shrugged.

-  "Nah, it's okay. I guess –"

She was about to continue when Mr. Edward's whistler sounded.

-  "Ok, that's enough. Now, I want you to pair up two and two and pass the ball to each other. Drop one ball of course."

Laynie and Tala paired up and started passing the ball back and forward. Tala was a good player, so Laynie and he didn't have any problems at all.

-  "What was you gonna say?" Tala asked as he passed the ball back to Laynie. He gazed at her as she stopped the ball by placing the foot sole on the ball.

-  "I was just gonna say that you was right. It IS something between Kai and me."

Tala smirked in a teasing way. "You see, I'm always right." He said and Laynie smiled at him. She kicked the ball back.

--------------------

Kai raised his head as he heard someone say his name. Ray followed his gaze and when he saw who it was he was looking at, he decided to let Kai be.

Kai frowned when he saw how Laynie smiled brightly at Tala. It was wrong of him, he knew it, but watching how well Tala and Laynie came along made him jealous. Sad but true.

[For God's sake, Kai! Get a grip!] Kai cursed under his breathe. [You don't own her. Not anymore at least…]

Hey, wait a second…

Kai corrected himself. He had never OWNED Laynie. She had always been free and independent. But Kai knew something for sure. She owned HIM.

His love at least.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yup, chapter three done then. The update was late. I know, I know, but it was better than last time huh?

By the way, was it anyone more than me who liked the ending? Hehe, I LOVED it :D

Please, leave me a review, and if you wanna flame me as someone did, PLEASE have the guts to SIGN it.

Hugs, Emma


	5. The Good Old Days?

You don't even Emma-chan: Hey, I thought we'd decided to share them? :P I want both of them, can't make a choice… He he…  And yes, the ending was surprisingly good. Anim3-anj3l: Sorry for ending it so quickly… But I'll try to have this chapter up a.s.a.p I haven't seen V-Force or G-Rev… I've only watched the first season… Living in Sweden put me in such a disadvantage when it comes to anime. Lil Tanuki: Yay for Tala! But he's starting to act a little Mary-Sue right? Hm, that's not too good… :S She Devil 2004: Wow, you must have been damn late! Were they mad at you? Sleepy-zzz: Yeah, it seems like he is huh? Actually, I think it's kinda cute when boys get jealous, well, not TOO much of course. Kai Rei's Gurl Forever: We all love Tala don't we? :D Kai and Laynie are gonna get back together. But not yet. Emeraldeyes90: Thanks, Emma! Hm, now we're THREE Emma's involved in this fic… Starting to get confusing huh? I hope there's no more Emma reading my fic now, cause THEN I'm having some major problems :P  Bs3ssi0n: Well, actually, they flamed Loving the Phoenix. I know it was my first fic and probably kinda crappy, but she flamed me for TALKING in the middle of the fic, and then she called me… what was it again? Hm…, Oh, yes, she called me "An air headed cheerleader". Or something. LOL. And Sweden doesn't even have cheerleaders. 

Insanely-hyperactive: Thanks, Bec! See ya at MSN!

Sacred Phoenix: I'm not sure if them getting trapped again is the smartest way. Nope, I already have plans for them :)

Strawberrylover: Thanks! I'll update a.s.a.p

Surfergurl16: Your fic is great! I can't believe people flame you for it! Don't put them down!

Tai-writer: Sorry for torturing you, but they'll get back together kinda soon

Dark Nadeshiko: THANKS! :D

Chikaitou-411: I know it was short! Sorry!

Kelly: Lol, hope you got the toilet in time :P  Actually, I don't care about the flame. She/he was such a wimp.

Endlessdeviltry: I'm such a slow updater son it's okay for you to be a slow reviewer :P Hope your fieldtrip was fun!

YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai: Thanks! I'll never stop! LOL

Crimsoncheeta: Hm, thanks. I know my spelling is bad but since I'm Swedish I believe it's a little ok for me :) But if I'm not wrong, isn't it spelled "offence"? :P

Nise-anjel: No problems. I'm glad you liked the chapter's length!  

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also do not own Toni and her bitbeast, they both belong to Breakfast. I also do not own Playstation or Tekken. I do own Laynie and her bitbeast. 

NOTE: This chapter is a little based upon **Kerrie-chan's** latest chapter of **Never Sleep, Never Die, **and **Zadien's** latest chapter of **Love/Hate: How thin is the line? **So, credits to them! 

Chapter Four: The Good Old Days? 

-  "Hey, look out!"

Laynie was just about to turn her head when something hit her in the head. She struggled to keep her balance. Tala quickly grabbed her arm and steadied her.

-  "What the hell was that!?" Laynie shouted and searched the room for someone who looked guilty. And her gaze fell on Tyson.

He discovered how she was watching him and tried to give her a, what he hoped, innocent smile. "What?" He shouted back.

-  "Tyson, it's ok if you're bad at soccer, but PLEASE, don't let it out on innocent people." Laynie scowled. She placed two fingers on her cheek where the ball had hit her. It was a little sore and she would probably have a nice black eye tomorrow…

-  "Are you ok?" Tala leaned closer to examine her cheek. Laynie pulled away.

-  "I'm fine, Tala! Don't worry!" She said.

-  "Yeah…," Tala said. "You always are… Never letting anyone help you. That's a weakness you know."

Laynie snorted. "Never letting anyone help me? Wow, Tala, you're really the one to tell ME."

Tala gave her a hurting gaze and Laynie knew she had pushed it too far this time. It was unfair of her and she shouldn't have said it.

-  "Tala," she whispered but was interrupted.

-   "At least I'm dealing with it. I'm not running away from who I am, Laynie. And someday, you'll stop doing that too." He said with quietly. And with that, he left Laynie.

[Fuck this!] She cursed and was tempted to give the goal next to her a major kick to get her anger out. But she suspected Mr. Edwards wouldn't agree kicking the goal would be the best way…

Why the hell couldn't she keep her mouth shut and DON'T say things that hurt other people? Frustration started to flow in her body as she kicked the ball with all force she had. She missed Lee with only an inch, before the ball was safely placed in the goal.

-  "Very good shot there, Laynie." The teacher said and Laynie gave him a glare. Like he thought she was showing off or something!

--------------------

-  "Can't keep your eyes off her, Hiwatari?"

Kai turned his head when he heard someone approach.

-  "From who, Valkov?" Kai replied and tried to sound casually. Which he was everything but not. Watching Laynie was like someone stabbing him in the heart, and slowly turned the knife around. He wanted her so badly.

Tala sat down next to his friend. "Pixie, of course." He said and nodded in Laynie's direction. "I've noticed how often you watch her."

-  "Then you must have noticed wrong." Kai said and shrugged. Tala sighed.

-  "Honesty has never been you thing huh, Kai?" He said and sat down onto the bench next to Kai.

Kai didn't reply and Tala sensed that it wasn't a good thing to push Kai this night. It seemed like he was in a bad mood and Tala decided it was best for himself to let him be.

-  "Tala," Kai began. "Why is it so damn hard to say 'I'm sorry'? It's only two words!"

-  "I know." Tala sighed, but didn't continue.

Kai turned his head to the redhead. "Wow, what a great advice." He said dryly.

-  "Sorry, Kai. But that's all I have to say."

Kai shrugged. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. He just couldn't get the phrase over his lips. And even if he managed to do it, who said Laynie would forgive him? Maybe he had burned every chance he had ever had by now? Kai just didn't want to think it was that way. He NEEDED her.

It was almost sickening how he allowed himself and his whole existence to rely so much on one person.

He felt like a mess. Different emotions were pulling him in different directions, and it felt like he could break down any minute. She completed him. Kai didn't know how Laynie was feeling right now, of course he wanted to her to be happy but somewhere, deep down, he wanted her to be as miserable as he was. That of all things must be a sign of how much they needed each other right?

But, Kai sitting here and making guesses wouldn't make her take him back. No, it took two small words if he even would take the first step.

-  "Hey, are you ok?" Tala frowned as he saw how Kai's features darkened. "You zoned out."

Kai turned his head to Tala. He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just tired I guess. I think I'll go back to the room." He rose from the bench and with a last gaze at Laynie, he said bye to Tala and left the deck.

Tala watched Kai disappear through the door. [You can't fool me Hiwatari.] He thought and turned his gaze to Laynie. He knew perfectly well that it was Laynie who was the problem. The two of them needed each other and it seemed like everyone but them knew it.

A breeze caught Tala's red strands of hair and made them swirl around his head. It was a warm breeze though. Tala sighed. Laynie was so sad and he could easily see it as she had her face turned to him, but without seeing him. Her gaze was trailing and her whole appearance told him how low she really was.

[Maybe I was being a little hard towards her during P.E…] Tala thought and ran his hand through his hair. It looked like she needed a friend and you couldn't exactly say he was one.

He walked forward to Laynie and copied her position by leaning his elbows onto the rail, which surrounded the big ship's deck. She didn't even turn her head, but Tala felt how she relaxed.

-  "Why is everything going wrong for me Tala?" She suddenly said, still looking out over the water. "Why can't I be as happy as Mariah? Or Emily? Damnit Tala, it doesn't matter who you take as an example, everyone is happier than me."

Laynie hated how weak and childish she sounded, but it had always been Tala she had been able to be that way with. Tala, being older than her, had always protected her when they were younger and Laynie suspected he still did. He was like her older brother.

-  "But what's making you happy then, Pixie?" Tala replied with low voice.

Laynie didn't know what to answer. She hadn't expect such a reply… What really made her happy?

Beyblading? Sure, but it wasn't something she could do 24/7.

She started to think back and searched her memory for times when she had been truly happy.

-  "Kai." The answer was over her lips before she even had the chance to think it over. But it was true. Kai was what made her happy.

-  "But why aren't you with him?"

Laynie gave him a pained look. "Because he doesn't want me." She whispered.

----------------------

Mariah smiled as she approached the door to Kai and Ray's room. It had only been a couple of hours since she last saw Ray, but he was like a drug, minus the bad effects though, and she just couldn't stay away from him. Whenever or wherever she was, something always pulled her in Ray's direction.

[I hope he doesn't think I'm smothering him… Maybe I'm being too much around him?] She suddenly realized that Ray might have started to get tired of her. After all, they saw each other every day, and maybe they needed to spend at least one or two hours apart? Mariah really didn't want them to have to break up for such a silly reason as being too much with each other. Of course, she didn't want them to break up at all, but if kept going as she did, maybe he would?

[I better ask him…] Mariah though. She had stopped in front of Kai and Ray's door, not knocking yet.

That was something she loved about Ray. She could always talk with him, and their relationship had always been built on their friendship and loyalty.

-  "Isn't it anyone there?" A voice suddenly said and Mariah turned around, slightly blushing for being caught with standing outside someone's door without doing anything at all. It was Kai and Mariah relaxed a little.

-  "Um… I'm not sure. I haven't knocked yet, I just arrived." Mariah lied and smiled. "Is Ray in there?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Guess so." He opened the door and let Mariah in. Fortunately, Ray lay on his bed, sleeping, and Mariah smiled as she sat down next him. He lay with his left arm behind his neck and his breathing was steady. She caressed his cheek with her finger. His skin was so soft.

Ray slowly opened his eyes and blinked at her. Mariah gave him a smile.

-  "Already sleeping?" She whispered.

Ray chuckled and sat up. "Yeah, I guess our practice worn me out." He joked and gave Kai a teasing gaze.

Kai didn't reply and Ray decided to let him be. It was no use talking to Kai when he was acting like he was now. He was probably pissed for some reason, or depressed. Ray would take a wild guess on the later though. Both Laynie and Kai made the other one sad and unhappy with their stupid pride.

-  "Was it anything special you wanted?" He turned to Mariah instead and cocked an eyebrow. "Or maybe you just wanted to see me?" He smiled and winked at Mariah.

She laughed softly. "Someone's very secure of himself tonight." She joked back and gave him a playful push. But then she got a little more serious. "Actually, both."

-  "Ok? Want to take it here or do you want us to go somewhere?"

-  "Is outside ok with you?" Mariah asked after a quick glance in Kai's direction.

-  "Yeah, sure."

Ray closed the door after saying good-bye to Kai. He smiled at Mariah and took her hand. They started walking through the corridor. No one said anything, They just enjoyed each other's presence. But then, Ray decided to break the silence.

-  "What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked and Mariah nodded.

-  "We have been hanging around pretty much and I thought, maybe it has been a little too much…" She stopped to take a breath.

-  "Do you want to break up?" Ray's voice was worried and filled with fear. "Is something wrong? Can I make it up to you? Have I done anything wrong?"

Mariah stopped his rambling by placing a fingertip over his lips. She tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss to calm him down.

-  "How can you even think that, silly?" She said and shook her head. "I love you!"

-  "I love you too, Mari. But you sounded just as you were going to break up! I was terrified." Ray smiled at his own stupidity. Of course Mariah wasn't going to break up. As she had said, what was he thinking?

He smiled. "Sorry for that. Please, continue."

Mariah hesitated. Her question felt so irrelevant now. Was it even worth asking? After all, Ray's reaction had already said everything… But if she didn't tell him, he would only keep asking what it was…

-  "Am I smothering you?" She blurted out as fast as she could. She looked down onto the floor and waited for Ray's reply. He was still quiet and Mariah started to worry slightly. Maybe she was smothering him after all?

She was just about to say something when laugh flowed from Ray's chest. Two fingers lifted Mariah's chin up and her golden eyes met Ray's amber orbs. Ray's _amused_, amber orbs.

-  "Who's silly now huh, Mari?" He said and his eyes practically sparkled in amusement. "I could NEVER get tired of you. Damnit, I want you here with me every second!"

Mariah wished she had something to say back to him. Something that showed that she loved him as much as he loved her. But she couldn't find the right words. Instead, she gave him a big smile before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

-  "I love you so much, Ray." She broke the kiss for just one second.

----------------------

-  "Max, Kenny's on the line! Wanna talk to him?" Tyson waved with his left hand and Max caught a glimpse of a cell phone.

-  "Sure!" Max shouted back and was almost hit by the phone in the head when Tyson tossed it to him. "Hey, are you trying to kill me?"

Tyson chuckled as he heard Max say something to Kenny. He turned back to Toni, who sat on the floor with a controller to the _Playstation_ in her hand.

-  "Come on Tyson, I wanna beat you THIS YEAR!" She said and Tyson sat down next to her. They were playing their usual game; _Tekken, _and it was a draw this far. Just one more battle to go…

-  "Hehe, you still think you're gonna win? You're so wrong! I mean, who can win with that koala bear anyway?"

-  "Shut up Tyson. And it's a PANDA for God's sake!"

----------------------

The next morning, which fortunately was a Saturday, Laynie woke up when someone knocked the door. She groaned and swung her legs over the bed. Who the hell woke up this early? And more important, who was this stupid to wake OTHER people up too?

-  "One second!" She said to the door and checked if she was dressed enough to open the door at all. She decided she was.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

It was Tala.

[Who else?] Laynie couldn't help but think. If Laynie was a morning-person, Tala was even worse. He could wake up 4 am and still be awake when it was around midnight.

-  "What do you want?" Laynie said and rubbed her eyes. Six o' clock at a Saturday morning was way too early.

-  "Is that how you treat old friends?" Tala replied and pretended to be hurt, but Laynie knew it was all a game from his side. 

-  "I treat ALL PEOPLE like this when they wake me up this early." She said and yawned. She was about to close the door again, but Tala stopped her.

-  "Please, Laynie! I'm so bored! I need something to do. Can't we go up on deck and talk a little? Please?"

Laynie sighed. When Tala looked at her in that way, she just couldn't say no. "Whatever. Give me some minutes to get dressed. I'll see you upstairs in ten minutes."

Tala shone up and nodded. "Great! By the way, bring Drizzler. Who knows, maybe we'll start a beybattle?"

Laynie smiled as she closed the door. She and Tala had always been like that. For them, beyblading wasn't a hobby, it was a way of living.

[I wonder how my life would have been if I hadn't grew up with my so-called family?] She mused as she grabbed a black pair of trousers and a red top.

[Would I be this cold and reserved though? Or is that something my childhood has formed? I don't know. I really don't know.]

Laynie met Tala right on time. He was already there and played around with his beyblade tossing it into the air and catching it again.

-  "Wow, you really treat Wolborg with respect." Laynie said dryly and smiled.

Tala smiled back. "I can't see him complaining." He said but pocketed the beyblade again.

"Shall we?" He asked and made a gesture towards the stairs. Laynie followed him upstairs and took a deep breath when they were outside. The air was a little chilly and breathing it was refreshing.

-  "What have you been doing all these years Tala?" Laynie suddenly asked. She studied Tala's handsome features and noticed how they darkened as he took in her question.

He took a deep breath before answering her. "Nothing I'm proud of anyway." He said with low voice. "But I guess you heard of Biovolt and all that crap?"

Laynie nodded. "But you can't blame yourself Tala. It was Boris's fault."

-  "But I was the one doing his dirty errands. I should have said no."

-  "Tala, you were just a child. Someone who obeyed his father."

Tala didn't reply. All he did was staring out at the blue, glittering water. Without removing his gaze, he asked:

-  "But you said no, Laynie. You weren't like me. You were strong." He turned his gaze and met Laynie's green orbs.

-  "Maybe, but look where it took me." She spat out bitterly. "I'm all alone, I have no one except Josephine from my family. And it seems like I just can't find MY place in this world."

Tala gave her a quick, but oh- so comforting hug. "You'll find your place, Laynie. It just might take a while. But you'll find it."

-  "Where Tala? And who says it really exists?"

----------------------

Meanwhile Laynie and Tala stood outside, five people just arrived to the marina in Canberra, Australia. A short girl turned to her leader and smiled.

-  "Here we go then. Ready for some new challenges?"

-  "You bet I am."

Yup, I left a cliffie. And I know this chapter was so short but I'm having major problems with this fic… Everyone who has talked to me on MSN knows what I'm talking about.

By the way, in the next chapter, Tala will face someone from his past. Someone he left in Russia long time ago. Hehe, I'm so happy cause the OC I've borrowed is such a cool character! The only thing I'm a little worried about is if I'm gonna do her justice…  

Anyway, I'll try to update a.s.a.p. Please, leave a review!

Hugs, Emma


	6. Ruin It All

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni Hikari LaVelle and her bitbeast, who belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast** and Morrigan (Ruin) Mulryan and her bitbeast, who belongs to **Zadien.** I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast, and Josephine Potter.

A/N: As you could read, I've borrowed Ruin Mulryan from **Zadien. **I just want to say that I won't even be close to make Ruin as Zadien writes her. But I'll try my best. If you want to read about Ruin where she is written the best, read **Love/Hate: How thin is the line**, or **Love/Hate: Scar Tissues.** **Zadien** has also written a lot of other fics that I definitely encourage you to read. I count **Zadien** as one of the best writers here at fanfiction.net and I'm very thankful for her letting me borrow Ruin Mulryan.

**Chapter Five: Ruin It All**

The night was dark and chilly when Morrigan Mulryan walked down the streets in Russia. Her black hair swirled in the wind.

[Great, it'll take me hours to get these knots out of my hair. And I'm going to look like a mess when I get to Tala…] She thought as she ran a hand through it. That was one thing she disliked about Russia. The climate.

But on the other side, there were things in Russia, which definitely filled the lacks… Like a certain redhead. Her redhead. The fact that he belonged to her was an important part. After all, being the famous beyblader he was made a lot of girls interested in him and it was hard for her to not get jealous. No, cold, self-controlled and mature Ruin wouldn't give a wimpy girl like those fan-girls something as rare as showing a weakness.

God, she even hated to admit she had weaknesses at all. But of course she had. She was a human being after all. And Tala kept reminding her it was no use running away from yourself, it would always get back to you no matter what. So she better stay and fight them. Even thought it meant showing weakness.

[But it is worth it?] Ruin couldn't help but wonder. The wind was getting heavier every second and she gazed up at the sky. The gray clouds were getting thicker and it was probably just a question about seconds before the first raindrops would fall. She better hurry up or else she would end up looking like her name told…

She was supposed to meet Tala at their usual café. It was a small and cozy place, which not so many people knew about. It suited them perfectly, since it wouldn't drag that much of attention towards Tala.

She reached the café without any rain at all, but at the exact same moment as she opened the door, a lightning struck the air and a real thunderstorm broke free.

[Wow… That's what I call timing…]

She started searching the room for Tala. It wasn't a tough job since the café was so small, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there yet. Strange, Tala was always there first, no matter where they were supposed to meet.

[I guess there's a first for everything. Wonders still happen.] Ruin sat down onto a chair next to a table near the window. She watched the rain pouring down and started to straighten her messy hair out with her fingers, her gaze absent.

When around half an hour had passed, Ruin started to worry slightly. Where was he? This was so unlike him… Even if something had kept him, he would have phoned. She picked up her cell-phone and read the display. No missed calls. No new SMS. No Tala.

She rose from the chair and walked to the counter. Maybe the waitress had seen him? Ruin doubted but asking couldn't make any harm after all.

- "Um, hello." Ruin said and tucked a strand of black hair behind her left ear. The waitress turned around and smiled at her.

- "Hello. May I help you?"

- "Yes. I wonder if you've seen a tall, red-haired boy recently?" Ruin wet her lips as she watched the waitress think.

And to her surprise, the waitress pulled out an envelope from underneath the counter. "Are you Ruin Mulryan?" She asked and Ruin could only nod.

- "It wasn't a red-haired boy who left it though, but since you're the receiver, maybe he has sent a note through someone else…?"

Ruin shrugged. "Can I have a cup of tea, please?" She said instead and pocketed the envelope. Not a chance she was going to open it in front of this nosy blonde…

- "You don't have to pay for it, it's alright anyway. Anything else?"

Ruin shook her head and thanked for the tea. The waitress turned her back at her again, to make Ruin's tea. Ruin glanced down onto her pocket where the envelope slightly could be seen. Even though it wasn't fun to admit it, but she had a bad feeling about this. A REALLY bad feeling…

- "Here's your tea, you have sugar and milk over there."

- "Thanks…" Ruin muttered and received a steaming cup with tea. She went over to the milk and sugar, and poured some milk into the hot liquid. Then, she returned to her place near the window. She sat down.

It was still raining outside, and if Ruin was superstitious, she would definitely had thought of it as a bad omen…

[This letter better contain some good news Tala, if you know what's best for you…] Ruin pulled out the envelope from her pocket and ignored the waitress's curious glances at her. She took a deep breath and used her finger to rip up the white material.

_Ruin, _

_When you read this, I will probably be far away from you already. I don't want you to get in touch with me again that are why I'm not leaving any address or phone number. Don't bother trying my cell phone either, I have changed number. As you probably think, it's not that I don't love you any longer or something like that. But I have my reasons, and I believe it's best for both of us if we leave our relationship here. I'm so sorry Ruin, and you can't even imagine how hard it is for me to write this letter. I know you probably think this is very unlike me, but since we are not talking face to face, it's easier to say this. I won't forget you Ruin, and one day, I don't know when, but one day, I will be able to tell you everything. _

_Tala _

Ruin stared at the letter in disbelief. Was this a joke?

But it was Tala's handwriting style, and Ruin highly doubted it was someone who had copied it.

[Fuck you, Tala. Why are you leaving me like this?] The disbelief slowly turned into anger. Anger, but mostly confusedness and sadness though. The tears pushed behind her eyelids, but she wouldn't give him that. She took a deep breath to calm down, and slowly, the threatening tears faded away.

Where had he gone?

And what the hell was the letter supposed to mean?

He wrote he still loved her, but why would he leave then? The letter had awoken a thousand of questions in Ruin, and the only one who could answer them had made sure of that she was unable to contact him.

[Bastard, and you kept telling ME not to run away from myself. Looks, who's running now, huh!]

Anger wasn't weakness. Anger was good. And it was exactly what she felt towards Tala right now. No tears. No sadness. Pure coldness. And that was how she wanted it to be from now on.

[You won't exist to me any longer, Tala.] Ruin thought.

[You don't exist.]

-----------

I know this was short, but this chapter was only Ruin's so I will post chapter six tomorrow. I promise I will never make a chapter this short ever again!

……At least not in this fic! :D

Please, leave a review even though the chapter was short. And maybe, if you do, I'll make chapter six some pages longer ;)

Hugs, Emma


	7. Breaking The Habit

Responds to reviews for chapter four:

Bs3ssi0n: 

Anim3-anj3l: Sorry but the cliffie, but it was my first one in this sequel right? And don't worry, I'm not pushing myself at all. I love writing!

Sleepy-zzz: That's a good question... She's always quick to review... I guess we've to give her credit for that :)

She Devil 2004: Yeah, I've noticed that you've been offline very much. But I'll try to catch you soon :D Why can't you continue Past Choices? By the way, who's Adam?

Peachgirl1608: Wow, thanks!

Suicide-greeting: Thanks! I'll continue this no matter what, so don't you worry :)

Surfergurl16: Who's the other flamer? I agree brothers are the most annoying creatures alive… And dead… I'll update a.s.a.p

YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai: Thanks! I'm glad it's getting better. That's at least the right direction. Wow, I'm having some major problems with typing your name. I always have to past it. ;;

Aggs: Hi again! I've been wondering where you did go! Glad you're back! Oh, I forgot you were from Australia! But, yes, I do have a purpose, and if I need help with the country, is it okay if I ask you?

Emeraldeyes90: Ems? I've never heard that before, but I like it! I'll update a.s.a.p!

Chikaitou-411: Huh? And I thought I hadn't written so many cliffies recently?

Strawberrylover: Yeah, they were gonna battle. But I'm not sure if they did, cause I was too lazy for writing it… --;;

Sacred Phoenix:  My problems? Huh? With the fic?

Lil Tanuki: No! It's broken? I hope the computer is fixed now! My summer has been all good this far, but I'm sorry to hear yours isn't… Why is it boring?

Myrtle-moon: Thanks! I'm sorry for the long update…

Mystique Rain: Actually, I'm starting to enjoy writing the Mariah/Ray parts so I guess it'll be more about them :) A confrontation is good, but I'm not sure if the time is right to do it now. Things will speed up a little in this chapter, and I guess it's gonna be a little twist too. At least for one person…

CrimsonShadows(Pyro-Inu): Is matchmaker really something Tala would play? Hm, I'm not sure if he would do such a good job :D By the way, you were my 100th reviewer! For whatever it might be worth?

Responds to reviews for chapter five:

Sleepy-zzz: The questions will be answered soon!

Tai-writer: I like Ruin too! And I admire her creator, **Zadien**!

Anim3-anj3l: That will be answered in chapter seven!

Suicide-greeting: You will like her. Promise!

Emeraldeyes90: Thanks! I'll update asap!

Surfergurl16: Yup, she's like that. But I think she's interesting, not being like any other OC…

Chikaitou-911: Sorry, but I thought it was a great place to end it there…

Strawberrylover: Yeah, Ruin's definitely gonna turn someone's life upside down…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni Hikari LaVelle and her bitbeast, who belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast** and Morrigan (Ruin) Mulryan and her bitbeast, who belongs to **Zadien.** I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast, and Josephine Potter.

Chapter Six: Breaking The Habit 

- "Hang on a second, I'm not really the 'drama-type.'" Laynie said and shook her head violently. Mariah had read their scheme for the next day and when she had gotten to the part where their Drama-class played an important part, Laynie's head had snapped up from the comfortable position on her pillow.

Mariah gave her an odd look. "Looks like you have to be one then. Drama is obligatory."

- "No way."

- "Come on Laynie, how bad can it be?" Emily turned her head from the computer screen and looked at Laynie. Laynie looked back and crossed her arms.

- "Bad?" She said and tilted her head in a very defiant way. Emily sighed and returned to the program she was working on. Laynie slumped back onto her bed.

[I'm not doing it.] She thought. [They can't force me.]

She rolled onto her belly instead and put her chin in her hand. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't want to have to deal with some pointless drama. She missed Kai more than ever, and she was close to a breakdown. Emotionally at least. Physically she was strong and maybe drama would her thing? After all, she hid her emotions everyday and the mask of happiness she wore all the time seemed to be convincing.

The only thing that kept her going now was Tala. He was the only one she couldn't hide something from. Seeing him again made her think a little less about Kai and maybe she could move on now. But she wasn't sure she really wanted to…

Sometimes, mostly during night, she could find herself daydreaming about the times when she and Kai had been together. And it made her happier than anything. Was she really ready to give that up even without even trying?

Laynie closed her eyes and immediately got Kai's handsome features on her mind. His mahogany eyes, deep enough to drown into. Soft, flawless skin, so soft to touch. And he wasn't hers anymore.

A part of her just wanted to run away to him, begging for him to take her back. But another, and the bigger of the parts, snorted at her in disgust for showing such a weakness as being dependent at someone else.

- "Hey, Laynie, are you alright?"

Laynie opened her eyes again when she heard her name being mentioned. Mariah's worried eyes locked with hers and she repeated her question.

- "Are you alright?"

- "Me? Of course I am!" Laynie said quickly and shot a smile at them. "I'm just a little tired, I was up early you know."

Mariah nodded. "Yeah, Tala woke you up. Sorry I forgot that." She smiled and stretched her arms into the air in a catlike way. "Wow, I'm getting sleepy too. I think I better be off to Ray before I fall asleep. Someone going with me?"

- "I don't think I would get any space in Ray's arms if you are resting there…" Emily teased Mariah, who's cheeks quickly turned pink.

- "I don't only see Ray to snuggle up to him." Mariah said.

- "Nah, you are making out too." Laynie mumbled and gave Mariah a wink.

Mariah winked back and flipped a pink strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Exactly." She said and jumped down from her bed. "Asking again, is anyone coming with me?"

- "You can dump me when we get to the deck, ok? I need some air." Laynie grabbed a black sweater and pulled her shoes on.

- "Sure."

---------------

_So soft. _

_Kai's fingers slowly caressed her soft skin. God, how he had missed this. He was just about to lock his lips with hers when he suddenly realized that she was crying. He pulled away in confusedness and tried to make her look into his eyes. _

_- "What's wrong?" He kept asking. _

_- "Why did you leave, Kai?"_

_Kai winced as he was reminded of his terrible misunderstanding. "What does it matter? I'm here now, you are here now, so why bother? Just… just be here." _

_She slowly shook her head. "You were too late Kai. I'm already with someone else…" _

_- "No. No, you can't be." Kai didn't want to hear what she was saying. He didn't want to know that his stupid pride had messed everything up. _

_- "She's telling the truth, Kai. Let her go. She's with me now." _

_Kai turned his head to the speaker._

_Tala!? _

_- "What the hell is this supposed to mean?!" _

_- "Nothing, really. Nothing except the fact Laynie's no longer belonging to you. She's mine now." Tala smirked and suddenly, Laynie was no longer in Kai's arms. Instead, she was so close to Tala that air wouldn't even get through between them. It almost pained Kai's eyes. _

Kai awoke with a start. His breathing was heavy and his heart was top picking. It was only a dream… But it had felt so real… He doubted Tala would ever steal Laynie from him, but he wasn't sure if other guys knew the brunette belonged to him…

[I must tell her tonight.] Kai panicked. He rushed up to his feet and noticed how Ray gave him an odd look.

- "Are you okay?" He asked suspicious and frowned. Kai ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded.

- "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "I'm going out for a walk."

- "Okay, I might be out when you get back. Mari's coming over." Ray gave Kai a quick smile. Kai didn't return it though, he just nodded and one second later the door slammed shut and he was gone.

Ray sighed. [I hope Laynie and he's getting back soon… Living with Mr. Touchy any longer will drive me insane…]

-----------------

- "_Attention, please. This is Mr. Dickenson speaking. We will reach Sydney within two hours. No one, I repeat no one, will be able to leave the ship until we have said you are allowed to." _

Laynie had jerked her head up when Mr. Dickenson's voice had beamed out of the speaker boxes. Now, she let her head fall back on her arms where she was leaning onto the high railing that surrounded the whole deck. The time was around eight pm, but it had already started to darken.

Alone out there, Laynie slowly started to relax. Her tense shoulders started to sink lower and the odd feeling she always carried nowadays started to fade. She took a deep breath. The air was refreshing and she could almost taste the salt from the ocean. She closed her eyes.

And immediately, he was there. Teasing her, tempting all of her sins. Laynie sighed. Why was it so damn hard to move on? Was it because she didn't want to?

- "God, I miss him."

Suddenly, the words were out on the same second she had thought them. So easy, and so true.

- "Laynie?"

Someone called her name. Someone called her name with a very hesitating and almost shy tone. She opened her eyes and turned her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. It was almost like she had been thinking of this person so intense he had been materialized in front of her.

- "Kai?" She said and she noticed how her voice almost trembled. He stepped forward and suddenly, he was so close Laynie could feel his body heat next to her. It almost made her dizzy, and a wave of recognition swept through her body.

He just stood there. His arms resting onto the railing just as hers. He gazed out over the glittering water without saying anything. And Laynie wasn't the one to complain. Just being this close to him again was enough for her. But she also wanted to find out why he had come…

- "Kai, what did I do wrong?"

The question Laynie had been thinking of since they broke up was out and she hated the way she sounded. She sounded disappointed, childish, hurt and weak.

Kai couldn't believe what he heard. Did Laynie really think it was her fault?!

- "Why do you think it was your fault?" He said and his tone was so surprised Laynie turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened.

- "What else would it be?" Laynie bit her bottom lip. "I mean, we were all fine and the next second…"

Kai took a deep breath. "Listen here Laynie, nothing was your fault. I was being an idiot and imagined things that were so far away from true anything can be."

Laynie frowned. "So… What does all this really mean Kai?"

- "The time after our breakup was a living nightmare, Laynie." Kai avoided Laynie's question. "And I'm tired of living like I'm only a half person… I… I think I need you."

- "Hang on a second, you have wanted to say this all the time or what?" Laynie said and looked at him. This was a little too extreme… Could Kai really had felt the same all the time and the only reason for them not getting back sooner was that none of them had been able to get over their pride?

- "Yeah."

The relief was so intense Laynie almost started to laugh. "So we are back together now?"

- "I guess so. If you want to of course…"

- "Of course I want to, idiot. Do you really have to ask?" Laynie replied and smirked.

Kai smiled back and snaked his arms around Laynie's waist, pulling her close. He lowered his head and rested his brow against Laynie's. She laid her arms around his neck.

- "Why did you wait so long?" She whispered.

--------------

Meanwhile the sun started set outside the ship, Tyson, Toni, Max and Kevin spent yet another hour in front of the _Playstation _in Tyson's room. Playing _Tekken _had become a habit and it was something they did more often and often. This time, Emily was there too.  
  
- "Looks like you're going down, Tyson." Toni stated and watched Tyson's character _Lee _being tossed into the floor.

- "Shut up, Toni! I'm not!" Tyson shouted back through gritted teeth.

- "Go Kevin!" Max cheered and changed position. "Hey, Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily sat in front of her laptop and was apparently reading something. Her brow was slightly frowned and it looked like she was concentrating. When she heard Max's question, she turned her head to him.

- "Bad news, guys. It seems like some weird things are going on in Russia. And you know what that means…" She scowled and returned to the screen.

- "How do you know that? Shouldn't we have heard it on the news?" Toni said without taking her gaze from the fighting characters on the TV-screen.

- "Kenny." Emily muttered back. "He sent an email. You can read it if you want to…"

She rolled away to let Max read the letter.

_Hi Emily, _

_Some strange things are going on in Russia. Last Monday, a newly built DNA machine was stolen from a lab in Moscow. The lab was one of the best guarded in the world and it was supposed to be impossible to get in there, without granted access. And listen to this; the responsible guard claimed four bladers with three bitbeast are the guilty ones. Doesn't that sound a little TOO much like the Black Cats? It can't be a coincidence. Laynie's brother's bitbeast disappeared during their battle in the European Championships. _

_I'm having a bad feeling about this, so keep your eyes and ears open. I'm having a theory about the DNA machine, but it's not worth to tell yet. I will get in touch with you soon again._

_Kenny_

- "Things are starting to take a nasty turn all of a sudden, huh?" Max said with quiet voice and all Emily could do was nod.

--------------

Kai pulled away from Laynie, who reluctantly broke the kiss. She gave him a half smile.

- "Kai, what will happen next? When will they make their first strike? All this waiting is starting to drive me insane!"

- "Wow, talk about switching the subject." Kai gave her gaze.

It was funny how easily they had started over again. It was almost like they never had broken up… But they had, and somewhere deep down Kai knew it would always follow them. He wouldn't forget his mistake in the first turn.

- "But now when you are bringing the subject up, me and Tala have formed a group of ten bladers to be ready for Biovolt."

- "I better be a part of that group, Kai…" Laynie said and her voice was low, but Kai could hear how serious she was.

But Kai was so happy right now, that he couldn't help but tease her a little. "You know Laynie…" He started. "This is going to be very tough, and the bladers have to be in top class…"

Here, Laynie cut him short. Her face expression was pure astonishment mixed with disbelief. "Kai Hiwatari! Are you telling me I'm a weak blader!?"

- "I must have a hell of a poker face!" Kai chuckled and ducked when Laynie tried to punch him. "You should have seen yourself!"

- "That was NOT funny!" Laynie said and tried to stay serious, but laughter bubbled up from her stomach like butterflies. She burst out in laugh. "Damnit Kai, I thought you were serious!"

Kai smiled and seemed to be very content with himself. Laynie stuck out her tongue at him and winked at him.

- "So, who else more than the two of us are in?"

- "Tala is in, of course. Then we have Robert Jagen, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Emily and Michael."

Laynie frowned for a second, while summering the number of bladers. "Hand on a second, that's only nine."

Kai nodded. "I know. But there's going to come two new teams when we reach Sydney. And after what I have heard, the leader of one of the teams is damned skilled."

---------------

In the marina of Sydney, Ruin Mulryan folded her arms over the chest. Her look was stern as she gazed out over the water where the _"S.S Atlantica" _now could be seen. Her team stood behind her, talking to each other.

Her she was now, sixteen years old and the leader of No Fear. She had made a name of herself around the streetbladers in Russia, and that had eventually lead to her gathering the four strongest bladers and forming a team. Now, she had left Russia behind after an interesting letter from the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson.

He told about the Biovolt's return and that they could use some talented and skilled beybladers. Ruin had accepted, but not without considering it first. Ruin didn't take easy on her position as the leader and she always tried to make the decision, which was best for the team.

Even if meant seeing Tala Valkov again.

--------------

Taa dam! Laynie and Kai are back together! It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, but I needed them to get back together… Things were developing a little TOO slow…

As I said in a review respond, I will describe Ruin better in next chapter. I really like writing her

**By the way, being the lazy ass I am, if someone wants to have their OC in my fic, I do have four empty spaces right now to fill. If, even though I doubt, there's too many people who wants to have their OC in the fic, I will have to choose. Anyway, interested? Please, fill this little "OC-info" thing and send it to me at emlan22hotmail.com **

**Please, send it before the 10th of July! **

Lol, I'm such a bad writer. Can't even think up more OC's… --

Please, leave a review and look out for the new chapter! It might take a while to get it up, it depends on if I'm getting any answers on my "please-let-me-borrow-a-OC-wish".

Hugs, Emma aka dragon-eyes22


End file.
